


I see the flame in your heart..

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon uses he/they, Fire, Fire Magic, Other, maybe a chapter two, not a ship Between Cinna and Blueberry, wizard appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Sad themes aheadCinnamon is tired of being treated like he's nothing, so he finds a book that may be able to help..
Kudos: 7





	I see the flame in your heart..

"Fake" "Useless" "Pathetic" "Dumb" was what they called Cinnamon, the words continued to run through the magicians head as they ran to their home. Tears had started to swell in their crimson eyes as their running sped up, they ignored any cookies that asked if they were okay. They didn't care. No one cared. They just liked to push Cinnamon around and verbally abuse him...not not anymore. Cinnamon sniffled and wiped their tears, their running slowly coming to a halt.

Cinnamon sniffled and sighed, glancing around to take their surroundings. They'd stopped a bit away from the local park, they should be able to find a bench around here. Even if it was for a few moments they could sit down and recollect themselves, they sighed and pushed themselves over to the park. Cinnamon's hand hovered over the gate entrance before they pushed it open and glanced around, the park was bustling with cookies young and old as usual.

They sighed and walked in, letting their cape flow behind them as they walked to find a bench. Their head felt rather heavy as they continued to walk, the sounds of cookies laughing and running around started to muffle.

They mumbled to themselves and tried to sit down on the bench, missing it and falling on the floor. They yelped quietly and quickly got up, now embarrassed they shuffled to the bench and sat. Burying their head in their arms and sighing, they knew cookies were probably staring and laughing. But they couldn't focus on that now. They couldn't really focus on... anything.

They called him weak, powerless, fake. They talked to him like he was stupid and didn't see their snarky looks. But he did..! He saw! He knew what they were saying about him behind his back, that he was stupid and he'd never go far. He heard...he heard it all, he didn't act like he did...but he did.

Of course he did. Why would they spend countless nights crying because of it otherwise? They lost track of the amount of times they'd struggled to sleep and stared at their ceiling, watching the light from their glow in the dark stars as the words ran through their head.

No one believed they could do real magic, spells, like Wizard Cookie. But that wasn't true either, they'd helped to free Moonlight from the curse alongside Wizard but no one ever seemed to talk about that. They helped to wake Moonlight up, no, they woke her up! They were the reason she was able to wake up! And for people to not believe that, they probably believed Wizard did it!

...They weren't someone to get jealous, not at all, they cared about Wizard a lot. Even if he didn't necessarily reciprocate those feelings. He was his friend and truthfully Cinnamon viewed him as family. Sure.. Wizard was a little harsh, he dismissed his magic. But Cinnamon knew deep down that was because Wizard didn't understand the different types of magic, but that didn't make it hurt less. He didn't blame him, not at all. He had gone through a lot himself and he was a good kid, but they wished he didn't see them as some annoying nuisance.

Cinnamon ran a hand down their face and leaned back, their hearing started to clear up now at least. That was..good. The distant chattering of kids soon filled their ears and they shook their head. What they'd do to go back to being a little cookie, no worries. People were impressed by their tricks. People would actually appreciate them, but here they were. Sitting on a bench in a park by themselves, questioning everything. Honestly if everything didn't feel so stressful they'd probably laugh about this...they were in their twenties having an existential crisis.

Cinnamon looked up from their arms and sighed, wiping their eyes just in case they had started to cry without realising. They should probably go find someone selling water, they were rather dehydrated afterall. 

After wondering around they found a cookie selling water, they picked a bottle up and gave the cookie some coins before walking off. Not in the mood to converse, out of character for the chipper magician. 

Cinnamon sighed and began to leave the park, taking a sip of the water and shaking their head. What could they do? Go home and mope? Eh...that didn't sound like something they really wanted to do now, they were upset but being alone wouldn't help them.

What would Wizard do? Hm...read a book---Thats it! A book! A book could have spells! A spell book! The City Of Wizards!

Cinnamon gasped as the idea came to their mind, likely startling any cookies near them but they couldn't care. They snapped their fingers and appeared by the City Of Wizards, they grabbed a nearby tree to stable themselves. They really ought to give themselves time before teleporting like that.

They looked up and rubbed their eyes, looking around and noticing a nearby library. This should do. Surely they'd have some sort of extravagant magic here, it was the City Of Wizards afterall! 

Cinnamon laughed to himself and ran to the library, excitedly pushing open the rusted door. Honestly it was weird that the door opened so easily, he could tell immediately that no one had been here for years. He shrugged, not really caring about that.

"Alright...Fire magic .. difficult to learn but that would prove my magic to be real…" Cinnamon murmured as they explored the different aisles of the library.

"Hmm...Water magic….100 ice spells...Magic for beginners.. Constellation Magic….Ah! Fire magic" Cinnamon grinned and picked the book up, blowing some dust off it and happily scooping it under his arm. No one would notice if it went missing anyway.

He walked towards a chair he had seen on his way in and sat down, opening the spell book and beginning to read. They sighed slightly, there were so many words...Half of them didn't even make sense! But.. that didn't matter. He had to prove himself worthy somehow and he most definitely would.

"Here's a spell to make a flame... alright...Okay. I haven't practised spells in ages but I'll be fine! I'll be fine. I got this." He murmured quietly, staring at the book. ...Why were they doing this? ..They couldn't do this! God damn it... Cinnamon whimpered quietly and grabbed the book, tears starting to fill their eyes.

They sobbed louder as they gripped the book tighter, their hands shaking as they did so. They sniffled and looked at the spell, sighing and wiping their tears.

"You know basic magic Cinnamon.. this is fine.. it's just a fire spell.. Something that Wizard won't be able to deny…" they mumbled to themselves and put the book down in front of themselves.

"Okay...Here I go…" they took a deep breath before starting to recite the spell in front of them, they looked at their hand, a flame appeared. They started to laugh softly, they did it!--But that feeling of accomplishment didn't last for long. The fire quickly spread and engulfed their arm, burning their sleeve off completely and causing extreme pain.

They screamed and quickly tried to pat the fire out, failing as it continued to spread around their body. They screamed louder, the pain unbearable.  
"N-nononono owowow-" they started to panic more as the fire ran down their back and spread to their other arm, the pain intensifying as it spread and burnt their cape and shirt completely.

"F-Fuck--ow…" they sobbed again, curling into a ball and crying. The pain was too extreme to the point they couldn't think of what to do, they just wanted to go home and sleep. This went so  
wrong and so quickly, they just wanted to be able to prove themselves but they failed at that too.

They continued to cry as the pain increased, they definitely had no chance of getting the fire out now. They buried their head in their arms and clutched their eyes shut, they started to feel heavy..weak. Maybe some sleep would help…

"Miss Blueberry! Please I need your help and quick!" Wizard rushed over, breathing heavily from running so quickly.

"Oh? What has got you so distressed, young one?" Blueberry looked down at him, a worried yet calm look in her eyes. Wizard was never verbally worried, this was clearly big if it was upsetting him.

"I heard a scream from inside a library nearby, and then I saw fire. I need your help...Whoever is inside." Wizard mumbled, worried for whoever was inside, especially because books could catch fire much easier. The entire place could burn down.

"Right. Lead me there immediately." Blueberry responded and shifted her glasses, quickly following the younger wizard who rushed to the library.

Fortunately it hadn't burnt down but the fire was much more visible now, Blueberry rushed over and quickly knew that this wasn't some prank. There was definitely someone inside, this fire was magical. Fortunately she could put it out with ease, quickly opening her tome and casting a spell. The fire died down, yet everything inside was burnt.

Wizard watched in awe, his eye sparking slightly. He'd love to learn how to do that one day.. He'd have to talk to her about it at a later date. Not now though...Now they had to check if anyone was inside.

Blueberry took a glance around the room and noticed a cookie, she rushed over and crouched before gasping. She wasn't sure whether Wizard should see this...She looked over at Wizard.  
"Stay outside. I'll be out in a bit. Do not go anywhere and do not touch anything." She shifted her glasses and waited until Wizard begrudgingly left.

She looked back at the unconscious magician and sighed, she brushed his hair from his face and picked him up. Inspecting his injuries, his clothes were barely holding on and he had deep burns over his back and arms mostly.  
"What in Moonlights name were you doing..?" She asked and shook her head, there wasn't time for questions. She had to heal and bandage him quickly.

She opened her tome and sighed, this would take a lot of energy but that didn't matter for now. She healed Cinnamon, not completely ridding him of the burns but enough so they'd go in a few weeks and it wouldn't hurt. She quickly bandaged where she could before looking at their burnt clothes and picking them up.  
"Right."

She sighed and placed Cinnamon on the chair, walking to the door and opening it.  
"Wizard. I have a task for you." She looked at the younger wizard who was absentmindedly standing there, staring off. He jumped and looked at her, curiously.  
"Of course?"

"Remember when you and Cinnamon had a sleepover at the archives?"

"... yes?" Wizard tilted his head, what had this got to do with anything?

"Bring me Cinnamon's spare clothes. Ask questions later." She said rather sternly, she didn't mean to be that stern but she didn't want wizard to pray into things and upset himself.

"Uhm….okay." Wizard shrugged and sighed, walking back to the archives to retrieve the clothes.

Blueberry sighed and shook her head, walking back to Cinnamon and sitting down by him.  
"I hope you'll be alright." She murmured quietly, she had to admit it. She cared about the Magician, he spent a lot of time writing to her yet she never responded. She sighed as a feeling of guilt filled her heart, why didn't she respond? It wouldn't take that long to.

She sighed again and rubbed their back, looking at the burnt books. She could clean this another time...but for now she had to make sure Cinnamon would be safe.

Cinnamon twitched slightly and started to wake up, whimpering and stretching slightly. He groaned as he sat up, the memories of what happened quickly flooded their head before they noticed Blueberry.

"Good afternoon. Now. Drink this and tell me what happened" Blueberry handed him a water bottle and waited patiently for a response.

Cinnamon awkwardly drank it and sighed, looking down.  
"I was tired of people not taking me or my magic seriously...so I came here to learn fire magic... despite knowing how dangerous it is. Uhm...it spread and then yeah... I uhm...yeah... I'm sorry" Cinnamon sighed and looked away, gripping the bottle in their hand.

"Ah. I see. Well. Wizard is coming with your spare clothes from the sleepover. Do not worry, you may stay at the archives tonight and we will help you. Alright? Does that sound okay?" She asked softly, a small smile starting to form.

Cinnamon looked at her and giggled quietly before hugging her tightly.  
"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He said quickly as tears filled his eyes. He thought she'd be angry at him...But her entire presence was caring... motherly even. It reminded him of…. something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Blueberry hugged him back and gently rubbed his back, avoiding the burns.  
"Do not worry about it." She smiled and nodded.

Maybe things would start to go right for Cinnamon... he finally had a family.


End file.
